Kaname's Secret
by whimsicism
Summary: Kaname's secret side, something Zero never meant to do and hyper Chairman Cross. Kaname a bit of OOC-ness. T for slight suggestiveness.


**A/N: This is probably destined to become a oneshot. Sorry for not updating the other fanfics first (three incomplete series! How am I supposed to answer for that?!) By the way, I'm NOT obsessed with knitting.**

**Actually, this fic came about as a result of my overactive imagination. It went something like this:**

_**Ennabelle: You know Kaname? The one that makes a lot of soft toys?**_

_**Me: (looks up) WHAT?! Kaname makes soft toys?!**_

_**Ennabelle: I was talking about Tsubasa's friend. You know, in Gakuen Alice. What were you thinking?**_

_**Me: Wait... imagine Kaname Kuran lying on a couch... knitting...**_

_**So you can say that this was inspired partly by Gakuen Alice, I guess...my imagination does tend to get out of hand with such things.**_

**I love Bloody Rose!**** (the gun, the gun!)**

**Warning: Kaname OOCness. Zero is also going to do something that he had never dreamed that he would actually do one day.**

* * *

Kaname Kuran reclined on the couch, his long, elegant fingers delicately handling a pair of long sticks. He sat in his hidden room, where few had ever been. Yuki sat next to him, doing the same thing. It was absolutely crucial to keep the existence of this room a secret. The only one who had been into the room, other than himself, was his lover, Yuki Cross. In fact, it had probably been unwise to have obtained this room in the first place, but he couldn't get rid of this particular addiction. Hence the importance of this particular room.

Kaname's skill at this particular (well...)... activity rendered everyone else amateurish. In fact, it was so unparalleled that no one had ever earned the privilege to witness it. Well, almost. Still, one was almost none, so it was close enough.

What could this particular obsession be?

That, my dear reader, is for me to know and for you to find out.

(Oh, and while you're at it, why not get those dirty thoughts out of your head?)

Zero opened the door to Kaname's bedroom. He never thought that Kaname Kuran would have been so lax about security. Maybe it was just because Yuki liked to go in, have a good chat (at least, Zero _hoped_ that it was _just_ a chat.) and stay there for hours on end which, to Zero's suspicious and jealously possessive mind (not that he actually possessed her in the first place), was a cause for concern (or suspicion). He quietly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Yuki would never do that kind of thing... would she?

"Kuran, you bastard! What have you done to Yuki? Where the hell is she?!" he shoved the door open, holding his _Bloody Rose _up and pointing at some random spot in the room just like the (dimmer) cops in those corny movies that I happen to regard with disdain. Unfortunately, (for Kaname, that is.) the room was soundproofed and he didn't hear Zero entering.

...

Zero saw no one, but having followed Yuki here, he was convinced that they were here. (Trust Zero Kiriyu to be paranoid enough to watch the room for hours on end. He really must have looked like one of the night class students here to apologise to Kaname of something.) Panicking, he proceeded to comb the room thoroughly, meaning that not even the (empty) bed was spared.

Shoving the bed away from the wall and wondering what Kaname needed such a big (not to mention _heavy_) bed for (he had his suspicions...), he noticed a neatly cut hole near the wall, which was only about 45cm tall, which was definitely wide enough for him, Yuki and Kaname to squeeze through. (NOT at the same time, though!)

Slipping underneath, he found himself in a dark room (at least he assumed that it was a room). Catching sight of a chink of light a few metres away, he stepped towards it. Sliding his hand along the walls, he felt something warm and fluffy. Fighting his misgivings, he moved his hand over the area near the light, trying to find the doorknob.

When he touched something which was apparently a sensor near the top of the door, it swung open and he fell face first into something fluffy. Getting up quickly, he realised that it wasn't just any old carpet. It was, in fact, a bubblegum pink, puffy rug which stretched from wall to wall. He briefly wondered if he had entered the wrong room.

"Zero!" Yuki looked up at him cheerfully, with a somewhat hopeful look on her face.

"Join us, Kiriyu." Kaname said, noticing the look on Yuki's face. (Purebloods can control other vampires, remember?)

"Yes, Kuran." Zero sat down and picked a pair of needles from a rack. He proceeded to knit a teddy bear. Pink, of course.

_Two hours later..._

Chairman Cross looked through the report which was to be submitted on Monday. Sure, it was only Saturday, but he always enjoyed his quality time with his "dear children". The report was only missing some Night Class statistics (it was for the Vampire Hunters' Association – was that right? I'm not so sure.)

He blinked at the sight of the bed, which was out of position. He was fairly sure that "Master Kuran" never cleaned his room, or rather, never had any need to. Curious, he slipped under the gap and, to cut a long story short, went through the door, albeit far more gracefully than Zero.

He gasped in utter shock at the sight of the trio knitting. "Zero! Yuki! Master Kaname! I'm so proud!" he sobbed with pride in his customary manner. "You are all bonding together, like one happy family! Come, Zero, let Father give you a big hug!!"

At this point, Kaname, fighting to resist at least a snigger at Zero, lost mental control of Zero for a moment.

Zero blinked. "What is this?" he stared down at his half knitted bear in horror. He, Zero Kiriyu, knitting! How on earth was he ever going to live this down?! "Was I... _knitting_?" realisation finally dawned upon him.

Yuki was justified in staring at him as though he was a nutcase. Chairman Cross, on the other hand, refused to allow this to dampen his spirits. "Zero, you have finally realised what you were doing!"

Kaname, of course, hastily resumed control.

"Duh, of course I was knitting." Zero raised an eyebrow. Yuki wondered what was going on with Zero.

"I'll join all of you, my dear children!" Chairman Cross sat down and grabbed some materials.

_Later, back in Zero's room..._

Zero stared at the four adorable plushies sitting on his bed. "How did those things get there-??"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Lolz poor Zero... the Chairman is hyper!! Sorry for cutting a lot of stuff (to cut a long story short...) but I might post a more detailed version if I get enough requests (time... time... time hates me so it runs awaayyy!!)

**Dedicated to Sho-ro Mitsukai and AE**


End file.
